


Revenge

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [7]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Goodbyes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando sarai grande, se la cosa ti brucerà ancora e vorrai vendicarti, io ti aspetterò" (Kill Bill vol.1) </p><p>Caterina si confronta con la figlia Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Sento i tuoi occhi sulla mia schiena mentre finisco di riporre alcuni vestiti dentro il baule. Sento il tuo dolore e la tua rabbia, forse anche il tuo risentimento perché ti sto abbandonando.  
Non ho scelta, Maria. Dio mi è testimone che morirei per te, mia unica figlia, mia sola consolazione in questi tempi grigi e funesti. Ma non posso più oppormi alla volontà del Re tuo padre.  
Mi volto verso di te e tu distogli lo sguardo. Sei ancora una ragazzina, anche se hai l'età da marito. Chissà a chi ti darà in sposa tuo padre adesso, se non deciderà di confinarti in un convento per volere della donna che ora occupa il mio posto.  
Non ho niente da lasciarti in eredità, figlia mia, se non il mio orgoglio: non chinare mai il capo davanti a lei, lotta sempre per ricordare che sei figlia di una Regina, discendente di Isabella di Castiglia, una donna forte e fredda come una lama di Toledo. Sii sempre te stessa e combatti a testa alta per ciò in cui credi.  
Stringi le mani con forza e seguo la direzione del tuo sguardo: attraverso il corridoio sta passando Anna Bolena, circondata dallo stesso stormo di leccapiedi che un tempo baciava la terra che calpestavo.  
Mi avvicino e ti poso una mano sulla spalla. I nostri occhi si incontrano, non c'è bisogno di parole. Aspetta, figlia mia, diventa grande, sposa un re potente e poi goditi la tua vendetta. Sono certa che la ferita continuerà a bruciare dentro di te, riconosco quella fiamma perché è la stessa che mi sta divorando: è il nostro orgoglio ferito e calpestato. Un giorno avremo la nostra vendetta e, se non sarò più in questo mondo per poterne godere, continuerò a restare al tuo fianco anche dall'aldilà per proteggerti e consigliarti.  
Aspetta, Maria, aspetta ancora un po': prima o poi quella sgualdrina avrà la fine che si merita.


End file.
